Satu
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Entah untuk alasan apa. Mereka tetap menangis … mengingat sebuah angka yang mengikuti mereka selama mereka berjalan. Satu. Fem!Ciel x Sebastian AU OOC Lebay Abal Don't Like Don't Read


Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Beberapa nama yang saya juga gak tau apa aja yang bakal dipakai milik si pemiliknya (?)

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Fem!Ciel, **Don't Like Don't Read**, Abal dan pasangannya, Lebay.

Title: **Satu**

Pair: Fem!Ciel x Sebastian

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Entah untuk alasan apa. Mereka tetap menangis … mengingat sebuah angka yang mengikuti mereka selama mereka berjalan. _Satu_.

*u*

**Sebuah Kenyataan**

**Bandar Udara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, Kab. Tangerang, Indonesia**

Perempuan itu turun dari pesawat yang mengantarnya dari London ke Indonesia, melalui Vancouver dan Hong Kong. Wajahnya terlihat mulai mengeluarkan keringat, menandakan panasnya negara kepulauan terbesar di Asia Tenggara ini. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng ransel di kedua bahunya. Rambut kelabunya yang dipotong agak di bawah dada terkibas angin karena langkahnya yang cepat.

Ia berdiri menunggu di pinggir ban berjalan. Menunggu dua koper berwarna biru tua dan hitam muncul dari persembunyiannya. Matanya yang terbalut kacamata persegi panjang itu melihat dua koper yang ia cari. Tangannya meraih kedua koper itu dan menaikkannya ke troli tas, beserta ranselnya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot dan mendorong troli itu keluar, ke tempat taksi-taksi dengan beragam titel menunggu penumpang, berjejer-jejer bak kue-kue yang dijual di dalam etalase.

Ia telah mendapat sebuah taksi dan barang-barangnya telah dimasukkan ke bagasi mungil itu. Taksi berwarna hitam itu mulai meluncur ke tol menuju kota terbesar di negara ini. Jakarta.

_._._._._._._._

Lelaki itu telah duduk di dalam taksi yang mengantarnya ke Hotel Mulia di Jakarta. Mata merahnya menerawang keluar, menatap 'jalan tanpa hambatan' itu. Rambut hitam belah tengahnya diikat kecil.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah taksi hitam yang tengah berada di jalur kanan tol yang ramai itu. Ia menatap ke arah perempuan yang duduk di kursi penumpang, di belakang. Seorang wanita dengan rambut kelabu lurus, mata biru yang bersinar dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ putih … tapi, _tidak_. Ia buang pikirannya jauh-jauh. Banyak wanita yang memiliki rambut kelabu dan mata biru bersinar dengan kacamata _frame_ putih.

Tiba-tiba, supir taksinya bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang agak terbata-bata, "Tuan, apakah Anda mau berkeliling Jakarta dulu?"

"_No._ Saya ingin beristirahat sejenak dari perjalanan," jawab Sebastian Michaelis lugas. Orb merahnya menatap wajah supir itu dari spion yang terpasang sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keluar. Taksi perempuan kelabu itu masih ada.

Sesaat ia ingin menelepon perempuan bernama Cecilia Evelyn Phantomhive itu, namun ia urungkan. Ponselnya masih berkartu operator seluler Inggris dan itu tidak akan bisa berfungsi di Indonesia ini.

Ia masih merindukan perempuan itu. Masih.

*u*

**Keesokan malamnya, di gemerlap kota Jakarta**

Telinga Cecilia Evelyn Phantomhive tengah disumbat dengan _earphone_ Apple putih miliknya, yang tersambung dengan iPod-nya yang sedang memainkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang payung kecil yang menutupi kepalanya dari turunnya air hujan.

Ia mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar kalau ia belum datang ke suatu pub terpencil yang diberitahu temannya. Ia melepas sebelah _earphone_-nya dan memanggil taksi yang berada di jalanan itu. Susah—memang.

Sebuah taksi dengan penumpang menepi. Ciel—panggilannya—menyipitkan matanya. Siapa yang mau menawarkan taksi pada seorang _foreigner_ di kota sebesar ini?

Pintu penumpang dibuka dan muncul siluet berpakaian kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang tersenyum padanya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia berdiri mematung melihat seseorang yang menawarkan taksinya. Sosok bermata merah dan berambut hitam yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Eh, Cecilia?" sebut sosok itu.

"Sebastian?" sebut Ciel balik. Keadaan sempat hening, namun kembali dipecahkan dengan uluran tangan Sebastian yang menarik lembut lengan Ciel untuk masuk ke taksinya.

"Aku sudah mengira perempuan yang kutemui di tol ke hotel adalah kau," ujar Sebastian. Ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Jadi, Anda akan ke mana, Nona, Tuan?" tanya supir taksi yang menatap mereka dari kaca spion. Ciel langsung terburu-buru mencari iPod-nya yang ia taruh di dalam tasnya. Ia segera menyebutkan destinasinya.

"Pub?" tanya Sebastian setelah Ciel mengatakan alamat itu.

"Ya," jawab Ciel sambil mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya, Cecilia," ucap Sebastian. "Aku juga mau ke tempat itu."

Ciel nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya. Lelaki ini … tetap tidak berubah. Pandangannya masih seramah itu, kulit putih pucatnya, kebiasaannya membuatnya terkaget, rambut harajuku hitam yang panjang …

Kenangan itu tetap terpendam—_ternyata_.

*u*

**Flashback**

_Jalanan London—tidak seperti biasanya—amat lengang. Gadis dengan seragam hitam dengan nama _Cecilia E. Phantomhive_ itu berjalan dengan telinga yang tersumbat _earphone_, kebiasaannya. Mata birunya menatap jalan, sesekali melambai ke arah teman-temannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengubek _playlist_ pemutar musiknya sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seorang kakak kelasnya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka bertabrakan. _

"_Eh, maaf …," ucap siswa itu sambil membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan milik adik kelasnya yang ia tabrak itu. _

"_Tidak, bukan kesalahanmu," ujar Cecilia—tepatnya, Ciel—sambil ikut memunguti buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai ia langsung berdiri. Saat berniat meninggalkan lelaki itu, tangannya ditahan. Ia kembali memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap kakak kelasnya itu._

"_Ya?" sahut Ciel dingin. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. "Siapa namamu? Kenalkan, aku Sebastian Michaelis. Murid kelas 11," ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Sebastian mengulurkan telapak tangan besarnya ke arah Ciel. _

"_Cecilia Evelyn Phantomhive. Atau Ciel Phantomhive. Kelas 10," jawab Ciel sambil menyahut uluran tangan Sebastian itu. _

"_Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana jika kuajak kau makan siang?" tawar Sebastian. Guru-guru SMU-nya sedang rapat menengai hasil studi banding dari SMU lain. Maka dari itu, mereka dipulangkan cepat. _

"_Tidak lapar," sahut Ciel cuek. _

"_Tidak mungkin. Ayo," ajak Sebastian sambil merengkuh bahu mungil Ciel. Ia tertawa kecil sejenak sebelum membukakan pintu mobil sedan putihnya—atau setidaknya, mobil yang ia pegang kuncinya—seraya berucap, "Aku belum pernah membukakan pintu untuk perempuan sebelumnya, asal kau tahu saja."_

_Wajah Ciel langsung merona merah. Ia harus kuat. Kakak kelasnya ini tampan—bukan, __**amat**__ tampan, namun, ia harus dapat mengontrol emosinya. _

"_Kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Ciel di tengah perjalanan._

"_Apartemenku," jawab Sebastian._

"_Eeeh? Apartemenmu? Untuk … apa?" tanya Ciel._

"_Makan siang. Kan, sudah kubilang tadi." Sebastian menatap Ciel sambil tersenyum sejenak, lalu kembali menghadap ke jalanan. "Tenang saja. Aku tinggal di apartemenku hanya bersama adikku. Orang tuaku tinggal di Perancis." _

"_Tapi—masih ada adikmu!" protes Ciel. _

"_Sudahlah. Em, tempatnya ini. Sebentar, jangan turun dulu," Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu turun dan memutar ke arah pintu penumpang. Ia menuntun Ciel masuk gedung dengan arsitektur abad ke-19, dengan cat yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan cokelat keemasan. _

_Mereka berdua naik ke lantai 3, di mana apartemen Sebastian berada. Sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan warna merah darah. Mengerikan namun … menarik. _

"_Hei! Kau pulang cepat hari ini, huh?" tanya sebuah suara dari ruang tengah. "Sekarang membawa perempuan juga? Hmm, Kakakku, dia terlalu muda. Aku yakin umurnya bahkan belum enam belas tahun," celoteh suara itu lagi. _

"_Diam sajalah kau, Lance! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengannya," sergah Sebastian. Adiknya, yang ia panggil Lance, langsung melirik kakaknya dan mencibirkan mulutnya. _

_Sementara Ciel hanya tetap berdiri di belakang Sebastian. Perilaku adik Sebastian ini amat jauh dengan Sebastian yang amat sopan—_well_, mungkin karena ia dan Sebastian baru berkenalan? _

"_Kau mau apa? Aku ada banyak bahan makanan," tanya Sebastian sambil membuka-buka pintu-pintu rak dan kulkas. _

"_Terserah kau … aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, jadi, bisakah aku hanya menumpang mengerjakan tugas di sini?" tawar Ciel._

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini," tolak Sebastian. Lance kembali mencibir. "Oh, ya, Kak? Sepertinya aku harus memasak sendiri untuk makan." _

"_Tentu saja kau harus! Kau sudah SMP, tentu kau harus bisa. Kau tahu aku juga bekerja sambilan," cibir Sebastian balik. Ia lalu mengeluarkan entah barang apa saja itu. Ciel tidak begitu memerhatikan, namun ia mendengar sebuah kardus kecil yang bergesekan dengan meja. _

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ciel yang telah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Lance duduki. _

"_Urusanmu, hm, pacar kakakku?" tanya Lance balik. _

"_Dengar, aku bukan pacar Sebastian, ia kakak kelasku, dan kami baru bertemu tadi," tekan Ciel. _

"_Hmm, bisa saja kalian akan berpacaran beberapa minggu lagi—oh, beberapa hari lagi, mungkin. Berhati-hatilah sedikit dengan pesona abangku. Banyak perempuan sakit hati olehnya," Lance berucap. _

"_Lance, jaga mulutmu. Dia lebih tua darimu," seru Sebastian. _

"_Tch. Toh nanti jika kalian bersama dia juga akan menjadi keluargaku," katanya sambil memakan cokelat yang entah apa bentuk atau komposisinya itu. _

"_Cecilia, kau ke sini saja. Lupakan saja Lance," panggil Sebastian. Ciel langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas selempangnya dan mendekati meja makan, duduk di salah satu kursi itu. _

"_Omong-omong, jangan memanggilku Cecilia. Ciel saja," ujar Ciel. _

"_Aku tidak mau. Cecilia lebih bagus dibandingkan Ciel," tolak Sebastian lagi. Ia kini tengah menuangkan sesuatu—saus pelengkap, mungkin?—ke dua piring di dekat kompor itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri membawa dua piring dengan pasta yang masih panas. _

_Ciel diam saja saat Sebastian telah menyerahkan makanannya. Ia hanya berdoa dan mengambil garpu yang telah disediakan, menyantapnya perlahan. _

_Panas. Itu yang ia rasakan pada awalnya, namun ada suatu rasa tersendiri. "Sebastian," panggil Ciel. _

"_Hm?" gumam Sebastian sambil memakan makanannya._

"_Kau tidak memasukkan macam-macam kan ke makananku?" tanya Ciel._

"_Tentu tidak, Cecilia. Memangnya ada apa hingga kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian balik. _

"_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ciel melanjutkan makannya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan kebingungannya akan sebuah rasa tersebut. _

_Kedua piring telah habis. Ciel nyaris berdiri dan merapikan meja makan, namun ditahan oleh Sebastian. "Tamu tidak boleh membersihkan meja makan."_

"_Tapi aku tidak ingin merasa merepotkan, Sebastian," sergah Ciel._

"_Tidak, tunggu saja di sini dulu, ya," Sebastian berjalan ke mesin pencuci otomatis di bawah salah satu meja dapur dan kembali lagi. Ia terlihat mengubek-ubek saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkannya—dompet. _

"_Ini. Silahkan hubungi aku, kapanpun. Ah, ya. Di sekolah, aku kelas 11-IPA-3," jelas Sebastian. Ia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dan tiba-tiba memeluk Ciel. _

"_Eh, eh, Sebastian …," keluh Ciel. _

"_Maaf," ucapnya. Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tak apa. Terima kasih, ya," ucapnya. Ia membuka pintu apartemen itu dan keluar. _

_Berhari-hari berlanjut, mereka amat sering terlihat bersama di sekolah, jam makan siang, jam pulang, jam kosong, bahkan saat liburan sekalipun. Dan tersebarlah rumor bahwa Ciel dan Sebastian memiliki hubungan—yang sebenarnya, memang. _

_Mereka menjalaninya dengan baik. Sampai saat Ciel telah kuliah semester 4, Sebastian menghilang tanpa jejak dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang diselipkan di pintu rumahnya …_

**End of Flashback**

*u*

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa krem bersama seorang wanita dengan _nametag_ Karin Adelia. Seorang kawan Ciel, yang mengundangnya ke sini. Tepatnya, manajer pub terpencil ini—yang juga kenalan Sebastian. Karin meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berkata bahwa mereka tidak perlu membayar.

Sebastian baru saja kembali dari toilet. Ia melihat Ciel yang meminum gelas birnya sambil memunggunginya.

"Cecilia," panggil Sebastian. Ciel berbalik dan menaruh gelasnya. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Bergeserlah ke kanan, sebentar," pinta Sebastian. Ciel menurut dan menggeser badannya ke kanan. Sebastian langsung duduk di sebelah Ciel, raut mukanya menandakan ia ragu-ragu terhadap sesuatu.

"Sebastian, ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Cecilia …," sebut Sebastian, nyaris berbisik. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kuat, dan menatap Ciel sungguh-sungguh. Sebastian memagut dagu Ciel dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel, melumat bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir Ciel agak lama, lalu menghentikannya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan melepas tangannya dari dagu Ciel.

"Maaf, Cecilia. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menciummu. Maaf," ucap Sebastian. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel. Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya. "Bawalah ini. Jika sudah selesai membacanya, datanglah ke nomor kamar yang tertulis di bawah lembarannya. Kumohon," pinta Ciel. Sebastian mengambil amplop putih yang Ciel serahkan dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

*u*

**Di satu kamar di Hotel Mulia, Jakarta**

Sebastian duduk di meja kerja yang disiapkan hotel, sambil membuka amplop surat yang diberikan Ciel di pub tadi. _Pocket clock_ silvernya yang ia taruh di atas meja menunjukkan sekarang telah pukul 01.45 di dini hari.

Ia menemukan dua lembar kertas dalam surat itu. Ia mengambil lembaran kertas yang ditaruh di depan.

_Cecilia. _

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena aku memiliki waktu terbatas. Maafkan aku. _

_Sebastian Michaelis. _

Tulisannya sendiri, bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat ia memiliki masalah dan harus meninggalkan Ciel tanpa alasan pasti. Ia menghela dan menghembuskan napasnya keras. Ia amat membenci hal ini. Amat membencinya.

Ia mengambil carikan kertas yang satunya lagi. Tulisan indah dengan tinta biru. Tulisan milik Ciel.

_Kau mengkhianatiku tanpa alasan, secara tiba-tiba, tanpa kabar, dan kau menyelipkan surat ini saat waktu kuliahku. _

_Kau tahu? Aku berniat meminum racun kemarin. Tapi aku menyadari kalau di luar sana, kau pasti masih ingat denganku. Aku berniat menjawab surat ini dengan menelfonmu, namun nomormu sudah tidak kau pakai lagi. _

_Kemana kau? Aku amat merindukanmu. _

_Cecilia Evelyn, 14 Desember 2003. _

Ia tiba-tiba menemukan secarik kertas yang ditempel di bagian bawah lembar surat itu. Ia membacanya.

_(PS: awal musim salju aku berada di Indonesia. Kamar 214, Hotel Mulia, Jakarta.)_

Sebastian merasa hatinya tertusuk sesuatu sekaligus kaget. Ciel berada di hotel yang sama dengan hotel yang ia tinggali. Ia menghela napasnya dan mengambil ponsel, kunci kamar, beserta surat yang tadi ia baca.

_._._._._._._._

Pintu kamar Ciel diketuk. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sebastian yang tengah memegang amplop surat yang tadi ia berikan. Sekarang pukul 2 malam. Untuk apa Sebastian rela datang di dini hari begini?

"Masuklah," ajak Ciel. Ia belum berganti pakaian; gaun hitam dan sepatu hak hitamnya juga masih menempel di badannya.

"Aku sedang iseng membuka laptopku. Lihatlah," Ciel berjalan mengarah ke laptopnya yang terbuka. Ia menekan tombol panah ke kanan dan menggeser laptopnya itu ke arah Sebastian.

"Ingatkah kau dengan ini? Kita saat itu berlibur ke Birmingham. Saat itu kita memesan satu kamar untuk kita berdua tinggali dan saat ini kau sedang tidur," jelas Ciel. Ia menekan-nekan tombol itu terus.

Namun, mereka sebenarnya tidak menyadari sesuatu; air muka masing-masing berubah. Di pelupuk mata Ciel tergantung tetesan air mata yang ia usahakan tidak tumpah. Ia amat rindu dengan keadaan ini namun—itu hanya sebuah kenangan.

Sebastian. Ia menatapnya dengan bibir yang dipaksakan tersenyum. Ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh pedang yang amat tajam, mencincang hatinya. Ia ingin kembali pada saat itu. Namun, kenyataannya, mereka berada di era berbeda kali ini. Di jalur yang berbeda.

"Silahkan melihat-lihat. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu," pamit Ciel. Ia mengambil sehelai gaun tidur dari kopernya dan masuk ke toilet. Sebastian hanya berdiri mematung menatap foto yang terpampang di layar laptop Ciel. Saat itu. Saat ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Ciel; janji yang ia ingkari. Di taman dekat apartemennya. Ia menutup layar itu. Matanya sudah tidak kuat membendung air mata, dan ia tidak ingin menangis di sini.

"Eve," panggil Sebastian saat Ciel telah keluar dari toilet. Ciel menengok. Ia tahu situasi ini. Jika Sebastian sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Eve_, berarti ia meminta serius.

"Bisa kau duduk?" pinta Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Sebastian berjalan mendekatinya, berlutut di depannya.

Tangan lentik Sebastian menelusuri rambut Ciel, mengelus pipi pualam itu, dan menjatuhkan tangannya di pundak Ciel.

"Evelyn," sebut Sebastian. Ciel hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. "Beri aku satu kesempatan, tolong," pinta Sebastian lagi. Ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Ciel. "Kumohon."

Ciel melepaskan kedua tangan Sebastian dari pipinya. Ia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian, mengecup dahinya.

"Maksudmu … ya?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum. "Asal kau tak melakukan hal seperti dulu lagi."

"Terima kasih, Cecilia," ujar Sebastian. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat, sambil menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke belakang telinga Ciel. Sesuatu yang panas terasa turun dari matanya. Ia menangis.

Ciel terdiam merasakan napas hangat Sebastian yang berdesir di belakang telinganya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh ke pundaknya—ia tahu Sebastian menangis. Perempuan itu balik memeluk Sebastian, menaruh dagunya di pundak Sebastian yang masih berlutut di depannya. Bendungan air mata di pelupuk matanya tidak bisa ia tahan; ia juga menangis.

Entah untuk alasan apa. Mereka tetap menangis … mengingat sebuah angka yang mengikuti mereka selama mereka berjalan. _Satu_.

*u*

**The End**

*u*

9 halaman sudah! Puas saya bisa buat fic panjang lagi. Huhu.

Fic ini entah darimana asal idenya, yang pasti saya udah gila bisa buat beginian sepanjang ini berhari-hari.

Mungkin judulnya sama dengan yang dibuat oleh **One Michaelis Kuchiki**—terserahlah nama author itu *buagh—tapi saya nggak bermaksud mengikuti, lho. Karena, jika saya pakai judul _Kenangan, Perasaan, Kesempatan, dan Kenyataan_ itu kepanjangan. Dan judul _Satu_ merupakan yang cocok.

Gomen, ya, Eka-san.

_Anyway, mind for reviewing? _:)

(Eh, kayaknya _genre_nya salah deh. Tolong kasih tau ya kalau emang salah dan yang bener apa.)


End file.
